


Moon

by AnaVakarian (orphan_account)



Series: 31 days of Wayhaven [4]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, Angst du Mortain, F/M, Falling In Love, Internal Monologue, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnaVakarian
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: 31 days of Wayhaven [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940107
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Moon

Adam gazes at her under the dim light of the **_moon_ **. 

Pale. Nearly ethereal. 

The soft tone of her words is muffled in his ears, as focused as he is with his other senses in taking her in as much as he can. 

Focused on her warmth, on her scent…

She looks at him and smiles and he feels the night vibrate, his heart beat, the world collapse...

He doesn’t deserve it. 

Her. 

Her eyes are two sapphires that speak aloud her emotions and her desires. Adam had never known anyone who could say so many words with a simple gaze. And he had lived enough lives to make that statement sound like a bad joke. 

Her skin was made of the purest alabaster, like one of the beautiful greek statues that ancient artisans gave to mankind. 

Velvet and silk in combination. 

Beauty and intelligence. 

Her brunette hair is short, messy and wild like if she had just gotten out of bed. He always has to contain his need of running a hand through it, trying to tame it. It frames her face with imperfect perfection and exposes the mesmerising and elegant lines of her perfect neck.

She is stubborn, snarky and terrible reckless sometimes.

She teases him, flirts with him, disagrees with him and argues with him all the time. 

And she drives him mad in every single meaning of the word.

And she stirs feelings in him that he thought forgotten a long time ago...


End file.
